


Efémeros Espaços

by MiyuWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/pseuds/MiyuWrites
Summary: Um avistamento familiar no mercado leva Gray na viagem da sua vida.





	Efémeros Espaços

**Author's Note:**

> Comecei a escrever esta história inspirada num poema que uma amiga escreveu. Hoje terminei esta história e pensei, porque não postar. Et voilá!  
Unbetaed.  
The translation will come soon.

Era um dia de Primavera como qualquer outro. O sol brilhava no céu limpo, os campos verdejantes engrinaldavam-se de cores, dadas pelas flores.

Em Magnólia estava tudo como de costume. Uma cidade atarefada a barulhenta, sendo que muito do barulho e agitação provinham de um só sítio. A guilda de Fairy Tail.

Gray dirigia-se para a guilda, a luz do sol estava um pouco forte demais para os seus olhos mas como o mago de gelo tinha de atravessar o mercado, os toldos iam, decerto, protegê-lo.

Assim, Gray encontrou-se no meio da multidão, tentando desviar-se das pessoas distraídas, dos vendedores, do bulício. Música, risos e vozes altas entrecortavam-se, cheiros deliciosos pairavam no ar e, por momentos, Gray sentiu-se tentado a experimentar qualquer coisa. A sua barriga estava a começar a fazer barulhos e Gray não gostava disso. Claro que também não era exagerado como um certo mago de fogo. A barriga de Natsu roncava demasiado – mas a ingestão dele também era demasiado disparatada. Gray resmoneou baixinho, os dragonslayers às vezes eram demais...

E, falando em dragonslayers, Gray avistou uma cabeça cor-de-rosa. Muito familiar.

_O que é que ele está a fazer aqui?_ Perguntou-se Gray. Pelas suas contas, Natsu deveria estar na guilda – há bastante tempo, até – a enfardar como era seu costume.

Isto é estranho... Gray olhou em volta, tentando avistar Happy. Mas o gato azul não se encontrava com Natsu. E o mago de fogo estava-se a dirigir para uma das ruas transversais ao mercado, Gray tinha de se apressar se o queria continuar a seguir. Gray estava curioso.

A multidão parecia que tinha ficado maior, os seus passos ressoando e aumentando de volume. Era algo de estranho, o mago de gelo não se recordava de tal acontecer. Mas sim, os passos tomaram um ritmo, uma cadência que fez um arrepio descer pela espinha de Gray. Uma escuridão estranha cobriu o céu, o som seco de asas a bater ressoava nos prédios, ecoando de fachada de pedra em fachada. Um estrépito soou acima do som dos passos, fazendo doer os ouvidos a Gray. O mago de gelo lançou um olhar irritado na direcção de Natsu mas, como não viu o outro, correu e entrou na ruela onde lhe pareceu que Natsu tinha entrado.

Silêncio envolveu Gray, assim como sombras. Notava-se uma grande diferença entre os dois sítios. Quase uma dicotomia como noite e dia.

Gray reparou em Natsu, ao fundo.

Preparou-se para correr mas mal deu os primeiros passos, algo de estranho aconteceu. O que se parecia com uma fenda, um rasgão, abriu-se em frente de Gray. O mago de gelo caiu para dentro de uma imensidão negra.

* * *

Assim que Gray abriu os olhos, reparou que conseguia ver.

Era uma luz fraca, etérea e que suavizava os ângulos ásperos da superfície onde Gray se encontrava. O jogo de luz e sombra ficava difuso, preso numa área de cinzento, as cores contrastantes numa eterna luta.

Lentamente, Gray soergueu-se, sentando-se e olhando em volta. Apesar do jogo de sombras, Gray conseguiu discernir que se encontrava no que parecia um pedaço de terra. Com a sua mão direita, o mago apanhou um punhado, deixando a terra escapar pelos seus dedos e formar um pequeno monte a seu lado.

_Pó_.

Nesse preciso momento, uma voz cortou o silêncio.

_Natsu_.

Gray levantou-se e dirigiu-se para de onde a voz parecia provir. Natsu estava a falar, embora Gray não conseguisse discernir as palavras. Passando por um amontoado de pedras, Gray pôde finalmente ver Natsu.

O mago de fogo parecia estar banhado por um foco de luz, tinha as costas para Gray e falava com alguém envolto em escuridão – sendo que o foco de luz dificultava ainda mais as coisas.

“Natsu?” Gray disse finalmente. O nome ecoou no silêncio que preenchia o vazio, um ribombar que não era apreciado.

“Hey!” Natsu disse, virando-se subitamente. “O que é que estás a fazer aqui?” Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que apontava um dedo acusatório.

“Sei lá!” Foi a resposta de Gray. “Eu segui-te e... estou aqui?”

“Tu não devias poder estar aqui...” Natsu murmurou, confuso. “Como será que...?”

O ribombar de um trovão respondeu a Natsu, aparentemente, pois o mago de fogo voltou-se na direcção do vulto escuro que Gray via para além da luz.

“Ah, certo. Mas... ele?” A parte da conversa que Gray discernia não soava muito bem a Gray, pois parecia que Natsu estava a escarnecer dele.

“Oi. O que é que se passa. Como é que viémos aqui parar e, já agora, onde raio é que estamos?” Gray lançou um olhar a Natsu e esperou pela resposta.

“Eu não sei ao certo o que isto tudo é. Chamam-lhe espaços efémeros, ou pelo menos, é o nome que sei que lhes dão.”

“Quem?”

“Os dragões.” Natsu encolheu os ombros, como se isso fosse resposta suficiente.

Dada a estranha situação, talvez fosse.

“Hm, okay. E o que são, ao certo, esses espaços?” Gray tentou outra vez.

“Locais de equilíbrio. De movimento. De palavra.” Natsu respondeu, mas tinha as costas voltadas para Gray, a sua voz soava estranha.

“E que raio é que vieste aqui fazer? E eu?” Gray deu dois passos mas parou quando uma faixa de fogo fustigou o solo à sua frente. Um aviso. “Oi. Que raio é isto?”

“Não te podes aproximar mais. Não sei como é que te foi permitida a passagem mas é melhor parares.”

Natsu voltou-se, a sua mão direita estendida e, na palma, encontrava-se uma semente. Natsu deixou a semente cair.

Quando esta chegou ao solo transformou-se em pó. Um torvelinho de pó que se ergueu, curvando para um lado e outro, crescendo e obscurecendo Natsu.

Mas Natsu recomeçou a falar. Mas os sons que a voz tão familiar emitia eram estranhos, eram ditos numa candência que fazia doer os ouvidos de Gray, soavam mais rápido do que era possível formular palavras.

De repente as palavras converteram-se em matéria. A fluidez com a qual tinham estado a ser ditas estagnou. Sombras brotaram de todas as direcções, movendo-se preguiçosamente e envolvendo mais e mais o espaço.

“Quem ousa saber.” A voz de Natsu perguntou, um eco ressoou e afastou as sombras momentaneamente.

“Eu!” Gray gritou, sem paciência, apesar do estranho local e acontecimentos que decorriam em frente dele.

“Tu não podes perguntar o tempo ao Tempo.” Natsu respondeu, caminhando em direcção a Gray. A sua face tinha uma expressão neutra, mas os olhos pareciam brilhar e carregar uma sabedoria que não era algo familiar naquele rosto.

“Tempo? Não me gozes.” Gray escarneceu antes de se aperceber que o fazia.

Natsu – ou quem quer que fosse – sorriu.

Houve um clarão de luz seguido de uma brisa suave que fez Gray abrir os seus olhos. Eles já não se encontravam naquele espaço escuro mas sim num prado. A luz quente do sol banhava-os e a brisa trazia os cheiros de flores e mar.

“Achas-te capaz de vir?” Natsu perguntou, o seu sorriso era demasiadamente familiar. Ele estendeu a mão, espectantemente.

Gray olhou para a mão e depois para Natsu. Agora este já era o seu amigo e rival.

“Achas que não, bafo de fogo?” Gray respondeu ao desafio.

“Não sei não... tu às vezes tens coisas estranhas.” Natsu disse com desinteresse fingido.

“Eu já te mostro!” Gray deu a mão a Natsu. E foi puxado.

O dragonslayer começou a correr encosta abaixo. Os seus braços esticados, fazendo com que Gray o imitasse. Eles corriam em direcção à falésia, cada vez mais depressa, mais depressa.

Quando chegaram à borda, saltaram.

Saltaram sobre o mar, saltaram sobre um branco intenso, sobre espaços de várias cores. Nos seus braços e costas apareceram chamas. Mas estas não queimavam. Antes, elas iluminavam o espaço escuro que os envolvia.

Mas Natsu continuou a correr, através do vazio e da escuridão. Através de territórios que apareciam e se esfumavam. Criados e destruídos no espaço de um pensamento.

“Vou-te contar uma história...” disse Natsu.

Gray continuou a correr, de mão dada com Natsu, e preparou-se para ouvir.


End file.
